


Phantom Reylo

by Spiritual_anybody



Category: Reylo fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Drama & Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sexual Tension, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_anybody/pseuds/Spiritual_anybody
Summary: The Resistance is gathering on Naboo for Leia Organa's funeral. The gathering kept secret from The First Order. Leia's son being the New Supreme Leader and connected to Rey, how long will the where abouts remain unknown to him? Will Kylo find Rey? How will Rey react when she sees him? Rey can not show her conflicting feelings for Kylo Ren infront of the Resistance.Lightly inspired by the Phantom of the Opera.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Phantom Reylo

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very lightly inspired by the Phantom of the Opera. The scene after the masquerade when the Phantom shows up and notices a ring around Christine's neck. I also wanted The Rise of Skywalker to have a proper Leia funeral scene, which I somewhat wrote here, but made it more Reylo-focused, of course. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Rey watched the ships arrive on Naboo. The long holographic sails coming in. First in the sky than on the water, the ships landing gracefully like a swan. Her hands gripped the rot iron rail, her body leaned against it. A cool night breeze blew on her face.

Many resistance fighters, current republic members, ex senators, and rebel alumni fighters docked at the seaside ports of Naboo. All coming to pay their respects to the late Princess Leia. Their fearless leader and commander.

All of Naboo was lit by candle light. The dark waters of the canal glowed and sparkled from the yellow and white dots of star light from above. The night sky clear as day. 

Rey watched the parade of colorful people. Leia would of loved it-Rey thought.

But, as Rey looked out the balcony -butterflies flapped in her stomach. The crowd numbers grew and grew, she gulped and walked away from her balcony and back into her room. The cool night breeze on Rey’s open back.

Rey’s room was nice... too nice. She thought. Rey was staying in one of Padme’s suite from childhood. Tall flowers in glass vases outlined the room. Long curtains flowed from the ceiling. Rey looked down at her scruffy hands. Dry and rough from years of sand. They just didn’t match all the elegance. 

Rey passed the flowery decor and walked over to the large vanity mirror in the corner of her room. Heals click clacking on the marble floor. Makeup brushes, blush, and perfume bottles were scattered everywhere. Rey was touching herself up constantly every few minutes. She was never like this.

Rey stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror, taken aback by the woman starring back at her. Blinking.

Bright red lipstick, mascara, and purple smoky eyeshadow erased that little scavenger girl. Replacing her with a graceful, elegant, young woman. At least that was the outer shell who was blinking back at her. On the inside that little scavenger girl could never go away. Clutching onto the staff embedded deep into her heart. 

The room was too floral and too silk. Rey felt like a warrior zipped up in royalty clothing, she just didn’t really feel like herself. 

Until...devil of an idea. Rey looked at her lightsaber on the dresser, across the room. 

....Should she take it? The little devil on her shoulder told her yes.

But, the funeral was an agreed upon time of peace, no weapons allowed for one night in the galaxy. Out of respect.

...But, what if something went wrong?

What if....she ran into him…Kylo Ren, The Supreme Leader? She must be prepared...at least that’s what she told herself.

No don’t take it, angel on her shoulder chimed in. But Leia would have wanted you to have it (the Devil again).

Suddenly, Rey’s internal monologue was interrupted.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Someone was at the door.

Rey gasped, in a rush of instinct she reached for the saber.

“Rey! Rey? It’s me!” The door flew open. It was Rose in all of her over eagerness.

Rey in surprise turned around with the saber in hand. Igniting it.

Rose in shock whipped out her Taser.

The pair stood across from each other, panting in anticipation, weapons at the ready. 

Until... they broke out into laughter, dropping their weapons. 

“Rey! How could you!?”

“I’m sorry! You surprised me!”

“We agreed no weapons.” Rose reprimanded her, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Oh? And what is the teaser for?”

Rose giggled and shrugged her shoulders. “I guess we are not so good at this peace treaty thing, are we?

Rey nodded. But still tucked the unignited saber under her dress. She had a thigh strap that she attached the hilt to.

“Rey!” Rose scolded her. Arms on her hips this time. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Rey winked.

“Fine.” Rose sighed, and shook her head, “I’m not about to argue with a Jedi. Anyways, Finn and Poe want to talk to us. They say it’s an important meeting.”

Since Leia had passed Poe was named the official Commander of The Resistance. Poe had made Finn his second in command.

Rey took one last look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Rose saw her nervousness, “Don’t worry, you look great!” “Thanks, so do you.” Rey smiled at her. “We clean up pretty nice for an engineer and a scavenger. Don’t we?” They looked at their reflections in the mirror. Standing side by side. Rey taller than Rose. 

Rose helped Rey pick out the white ball gown from earlier –  
Rose looked beautiful in a simple black sparkly dress. Off the shoulders.  
“You sure it’s not too much?”  
“No! No. You look amazing!” Rose smiled back at her.

Rey shook her head. “What will the Naboo royalty think of us?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Rey walked down the long corridor together. On their way to the main council hall. Smiling and talking as they went.

Until, something shifted inside Rey. The world around her started going dim and dark. What she saw of Naboo faded away. Rey stopped and put her hand to her temple. Everything suddenly seemed so far, like a vacuum in space. 

“Rey... Rey? Are you alright?” Rose’s voice sounded distant, small.

“Um yeah, I just, a… feel dizzy all of a sudden.” But Rey was all too familiar with this feeling. It was Kylo, reaching out to her, entering into the void that was their force bond. 

“Um, you go on ahead. I just need a moment, I’ll catch up.” Sweat building on Rey’s forehead. 

Rose gave her an inquisitive eyebrow raise, “Alright….see you in a minute.” And she walked on ahead, leaving Rey by herself, with the monster of The First Order. 

All Rey saw of Kylo was his gloved arm coming up to freeze her. A disembodied hand in the darkness, the rest of him swiped out of view. Rey became paralyzed in his grip, tried to wiggle free (like the first time they met on Takodana) but it was useless, Kylo froze her on another planet this time.

Kylo had cut himself off from the force since Leia had passed. The pain too overwhelming for him, he cut himself off from his force abilities. Just now, he was starting to wake up. Not fully present. 

Kylo’s dark energy still surrounded Rey. His essence everywhere, like drowning in water all the way up to her eyeballs. Kylo was dragging her by the foot down a dark pool to his lair. Rey wanted to flail her arms up to the surface, catch a breath, to be set free, but his grip was too strong. Teeth sinking into her like a crocodile. 

Kylo could only see bits and pieces of Rey. A strand of brown hair, her wide eyes, an arm or a shoulder. Like splotches of her in time.

Kylo tried to touch and grab every bit of her as he could, worried she would float off into space.  
Rey could feel him reaching about like a blind mind trying to find a solid object in the dark.  
A gloved hand ran down Rey’s torso. Another glove down Rey’s leg. A shudder went up her spine at his touch. Kylo growled in her ear as frustration took hold of him. 

The connection started settling, Kylo came behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her ear. Goosebumps trickling down. 

“Errrggg.’ In frustration. “I can’t fully see you.” He grunted, “Can you see me?” Her lower back vibrated from his voice. She wanted to hear it again. “The force connection isnt strong enough yet.” 

“Let go of me.” Rey spat. She wanted was to be set free. 

“You are up to something.” Kylo’s said eyes squinting, “I can feel it...I can sense your nerves.” His warm baritone voice in her right ear.  
“I know what tonight is Rey, you can’t hide it from me.” She shuddered from her name on his lips. 

“Aghhh” she grunted and struggled. 

Kylo realizing he was behind her, right by the nape of her neck. His mouth dangerously close to her hair. 

….Something was off. He saw more of her bare skin. Fuzziness in white. Rey felt different, she wasn’t wearing her typical scavenger clothing. Fluffy and soft, like layers of tulle surrounded her body. 

She, even smelled different…? Like fresh cut roses, tall grass, expensive perfume, salty river beds. ...the smell of Naboo! Kylo spent many summers there as a child. He could recognized that smell from anywhere.

“I know where you are, Rey.” He growled. She must have been in Lady of the court clothing.  
“The Resistance can’t hide her from me, and neither can you.” Referring to Leia.  
The Resistance keeping the funeral location under wraps from The First Order. 

Kylo reached under the many layers of Rey’s dress, trying to grasp her flesh. To get a sense of the scavenger girl he knew.  
“What…what are you doing? Stop that.” Rey getting worried the further he went. His gloved hand on the skin of her thigh, reaching up. Getting closer and closer to her saber. 

Kylo’s fingers stopped, he felt the metal hilt, and to her surprise he chuckled “tsk tsk. Don’t you know a lady shouldn’t carry a saber?”  
“I’m not a lady.” Rey spat again.

“Ah yes. You are a Jedi. A strong Jedi… with no master.” His deep voice taunting her.  
Every time he spoke chills from her lower back went all the way up Rey’s spine to the top of her head in waves. 

‘You killed your master.” Rey bickered back. Kylo chuckled again, “Yes, with your help. You came to rescue me, as I recall. Thought I would turn.” Rey’s cheeks grew red. A strange sensation vibrated between her legs at his reply. 

Kylo leaned his face in closer, burying his nose in her neck. 

Rey’s sent was intoxicating him. Her sweet perfume, the flowers, and her natural aroma was creating a mix too much for him to bare. Kylo got an image in his head. Rey being his servant girl on the courts of Naboo. A chain around her neck leading to his arm. Holding a trey out for him, doing whatever he commanded.  
Ready to suck him off if he so pleased. 

-Kylo started to get a little excited, lost in the fantasy. He kissed the nape of her neck. 

Rey in shock felt his growing tension. Kylo getting excited and distracted she tried to squirm away. But her movements only made it worse. 

Kylo kept his grip strong. He leaned closer still, drawn into the moment he kissed the side of her neck, right below her ear.  
Rey broke out into shivers and gasps. A sweet sound that only excited Kylo further. 

“Yes, a master….” He sucked on her earlobe and got an image of Rey wearing a slave’s bikini. Her hair down and lose.  
“Let me be your master…” He whispered into her. 

Rey’s mouth was open- what was he saying!? She felt embarrassed as his lips on the curve of her neck caused a warm sensation between her legs. Kylo kissed her lower, on her shoulder, kissing each and every freckle.

“mmmm” Rey moaned and closed her eyes.  
Kylo imagined her on her knees gripping his cock, making that sound as he sat on his throne room chair. Rey’s lips wrapping around his head. 

“Say you want me, Rey” Kylo kissed Rey’s delicate collar bone. Causing her pussy to clench.  
Rey’s eyes grew wide, how could her body be responding to him like this? Rey startled, woke up.

As Kylo moved his glove hand to rest on her belly, a sense of fear grew inside Rey, she wanted it to stop. Before it was too late. 

Rey closed her eyes and did what she does best. Got inside Kylo’s head. It was her only defense. 

Rey closed her eyes. Concentrated and got into his memories. She saw Kylo hunched over in the corner of his chamber. Hands balled up into fists, his wild raven hair unkempt, tears seeping through his fingers.  
Rey saw the night Kylo got the news Leia had passed. A crumbled mess on the floor in a whirlpool of emotions. 

“I see you.” Rey said. 

Kylo instantly knew Rey saw him in that dark vulnerable place no one else could see. It terrified him. Taken aback Kylo released her. Out of his grip. The force connection broke and the bond dissolved. Placing Rey back on Naboo.  
She bent over and panted from their encounter. A hand went up to her for head, felt like she was in a haze.

She was still a little aroused. “Good God” she said to herself. “What have I done?” 

How could she let that happen? Blush spread across her cheeks and down to her chest. 

She felt relief Kylo was gone...for now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their encounter, Rey walked into the council hall (a little shaken) where Poe, Finn, and Rose sat at a round white table. All heads moved up to look at her as she walked in. 

-“Wow.” Finn shocked, eyebrows raised. “You look amazing!”  
Poe’s jaw hit the floor, “You look, I mean, we have never seen you like this….”  
“You look like a Queen.” Finn said.  
Rey felt uncomfortable all their eyes on her, she shifted awkwardly in her seat.  
“Well it is an outfit from royalty.” Rose chimed in.  
“Wow, a wonder what a bath will do….” “Owe.” Rose elbowed Poe in the ribs. 

“Um anyway I have all gathered you in this room today to discuss…“ Poe started his speech. 

But Rey was distracted, she tried to listen. But all she thought about was Kylo.

He was awakening back into the force and Rey was sensing him more and more. His grief became her grief. The pain in his chest became her pain. Her body felt like it was being stabbed with one hundred knives, her heart being ripped out. He was not taking his mother’s death well, at all. 

“…If Kylo Ren, the reigning Supreme Leader should be notified and invented to the funeral.”  
Rey perked up hearing his title.

“What, No! Absolutely not!” Finn stood up from his chair. Fists on the table. 

“Finn-“ Rose tried to calm him down. 

“Why should he be here? He is part of the First Order….he’s their Supreme Leader!” Finn getting more exasperated as he spoke. 

“Ok, ok” Poe lifting his hands up in the air to calm Finn down. “Rose what do you think?” Poe getting another point of view. 

“Well,… it is his mother….” Rose always the empath. 

“Alright, that’s one verses one…Rey?” Poe turned to Rey, looking for her thoughts. 

“Um….” All eyes on her again. Blinking. She felt pressure, what should she say?

Suddenly another deep stab in her chest-a flash of Kylo’s face being torn, broken from sorrow.

“Ouch.” She put a hand over her heart. “….We have to.”

“What!? Let him here!?” Finn waved his hands frantically in exasperation.

“He is in a lot of pain Finn, a lot of suffering...”

“Oh? And you don’t think he caused enough of that himself.” Finn fired back.

“How do you even know he cares? He’s a monster.” Finn didn’t pick a fight with Rose or Poe but decided to go for Rey.

“I can sense it, feel his pain.” Tears started filling in Rey’s eyes. She still held onto her chest, the ache.

Finn raised his eyebrows.

“Are you talking to him now?!” Finn spat back angrily. 

“No. Finn… It’s not like that. It’s different” Rey’s eyes darted to him like acid. Finn and Rey looked angrily at each other for a few moments. Neither backing down. 

Poe looked sympathetically at Finn, he understood his position, but also empathized with the girls. 

“...He should be here. It’s the right thing to do.” Rose gave the final word.

“Alright it’s decided.” Poe said. Finn’s face dropped. He could not believe Poe was siding with Rose and Rey.

“I’ll send out the signal. If he agrees to peace, just for tonight, he can pay his respects.”

“And how do you know he will obey?” Finn still fuming. Poe put a hand on Finn’s shoulder squeezing it tightly, “Come on Finn. Have a heart, it is his mother…” 

Finn sighed, “Alright but I’m getting my blaster. This isnt going to end well...” Rose and Rey looked at each other. Not telling the boy’s their secret. 

“Come on BB8, we’ll send out the signal to The First Order.” Poe said, leaving the room with Finn. 

Rey felt relieved but also terrified. She was about to see him again, in the flesh. She had not seen Kylo in person since their fight on Snoke’s ship. That did not end on a good note, and their recent force bond was…interesting to say the least. Butterflies went crazy in Rey’s stomach that flew up into her throat. Rey was relieved she grabbed her saber, she might need it now more than ever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey stood in the large foyer. Looking up at the ceiling. Soft music played in the background from a live string quartet. The violins perfect in sync and harmony. Guests in tuxedos and ball gowns softly spoke to each other. 

The ceiling was painted with flexes of gold as angles, soft clouds, and exotic animals stood tall above Rey’s head. Like a proper Renaissance chapel. …so this is how Ben grew up?-Rey thought. Planets away from the grubby mines Rey knew.

Tall candelabras, vases of fresh flowers, and rose petals littered the floor. Poe and the commanding officers really out did themselves on the decorations for Princess Leia’s final farewell. 

Rey was wondering about the crowd, weaving in and out. Everyone was dressed so elegantly, so fine in rich clothing. It intimidated Rey. She nursed a glass of champagne, being more of a fly on the wall. 

Rey brought the champagne glass up to her lips, taking a sip while scanning the room for a familiar face. Finn and Poe were chatting with the fighter pilots. All dressed up in suites. Rose was talking with the maintenance crew. A slightly more casual group, but still dressed their best. 

Rey did not know anybody, not really.  
Her separate time on Ach To training with Luke made her feel all alone in the crowd. She sipped more of her drink feeling self-conscious. 

“Rey?” A light touch taped Rey’s shoulder. 

Rey spun around to a little old woman standing behind her, “Do I have that right. Are you Rey?” her voice warm. A smile in her eyes. 

“Oh yes sorry, um, and you are?” The woman shoulder’s hunched, she leaned on a cane for support, little black glasses on the tip of her nose. 

The woman smiled. “I knew it was you, Leia described a very beautiful young woman in her letter. I know you don’t know me but I’m a lifelong childhood friend of General Leia Organa’s, an adopted sister of the family.”

“Oh, yes of course. I’m Rey” she smiled and offered out her hand. “Winter” the woman said and they shook. 

“I was going through Leia’s belongings and she wanted you to have this.”

The woman held out a ring, but it was placed around a silver chain like a necklace. The ring was a black onyx stone surrounded by a circle of clear white diamonds. The base of the ring carved out into silver thorns and stems like the jewels sat on a bed of silver roses. It was exquisite. 

‘Huh!” Rey’s hand flew up to her mouth in a gasp, “I couldn’t possibly….” 

“Oh please child, don’t be so modest. Leia wanted you to have it.” She smiled, “Now, allow me.” The woman held out the necklace on shaky hands.  
Rey turned around and kneeled, her dress puffing out around her, so the woman could secured the ring around Rey’s neck. 

“The onyx stone is meant to word of evil spirits, protection against the dark side.” The woman winked.  
You don’t know how bad I need that right now lady- Rey laughed to herself. 

Rey stood tall beaming, looking down at her new jewelry. 

“Perfect.” The woman said. “It’s been in the Organa family for generations. Leia was hoping Ben would… well….” the woman trailed off.

Rey lifted her hand up to stop her, sensing her discomfort. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you!”

“It was made for you.” The woman winked again. 

The orchestra stopped playing. Signaling for all the guests to take their seats inside the ball room for the ceremony. The pair shook hands, and departed. Taking their spots inside.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose, Finn, Poe and Rey stood at the front of the large ballroom. Next to Leia’s open casket. The final respects. Large flowers surrounded them waiting for all the guests to find their seats. 

“Where is he?” “He’s supposed to be here?” Poe asked. Referring to Kylo Ren. They dare not start without him for fear of a major outburst.  
Rey nervously clutched her hands and played with the ring around her neck. Anticipation growing, she was on public display just waiting for him. 

Then loud shuffle sounds came from the hallways above.  
The ornate ballroom where Leia’s ceremony was held looked like an empty opera house. A large open space with rococo-style staircases coming down either side. The loud noises came from the second floor corridors.  
Rey put a hand over her chest, trying to keep her breathing steady. 

The doors at the top of the stairs-off to the side of the room flew open.  
The whole crowd gasped, waited on bated breath. Whispers and concerns filled the auditorium. 

They heard him before they saw them. Storm troopers, their tall shadows could be seen outside into the hallway. Beeping at one another. They moved out of the way, in a single file line as their boss swooped passed them.  
Rey’s heart shook, her heart beat erratic in her throat. All eyes moved up to the second floor staircase.  
That’s where he was, standing at the top of the steps. “Her son!” “Is that her son?” whispered spread amongst the crowd. Rey gulped. 

Kylo looked magnificent over the crowd.  
Like a stag looking over his meadow. He paused, puffed out his chest, standing tall. The crowd drank him in, as Kylo drank them in.

The air became heavy and thick like the atmosphere sucked out of the room. The guests had trouble breathing.  
The tall candelabras flickered under his presence.  
A cape covered his one shoulder. No mask this time- he had nothing to hide.  
Kylo scanned the floor. His eyes panning back and forth. His mother’s friends, he knew many from childhood. Resistance fighters… his chest filled with disgust. 

Kylo walked down the steps one by one, elegant and graceful. His velvet cape dragging behind him on the floor. Melodrama silently filled the room with doom and dread. No one knew what would happen next. The violins had stopped, but all could hear his dark melody. The Supreme Leader had officially entered the building. 

Rey felt like she was going to pass out. Her chest fluttered, she wish she had not been so exposed in her sweetheart neck line dress. 

Kylo walked down the aisle, his chin up and proud. All eyes glued to him like a bride on her wedding night. But Kylo wore all black, elegant and light resembling a musketeer outfit with black boots up to his knees. He ditched the thick bands of fabric he usually wore.  
A chain sat across his chest to hold the think velvet cape in place. A dark ruby pin sat on the end of the chain, right above Kylo’s heart. Looked like he was bleeding out red ruby diamonds. 

As Kylo got closer and closer, Rey was shocked. His dark hair was half pinned up on the top of his head, making his nose and eyes more prominent. He had grown some facial hair- a dark mustache above his full puffy lips. 

Kylo’s eyes stopped flicking through the crowd and looked forward to see Rey, standing at the end of the aisle. In that moment it was like the floor crashed through, the crowd gone only leaving Rey. Just Rey. 

Rey was glowing in her white ball gown. Like a spot light was on her, a swan in the middle of the lake in the moonlight. Flowy white soft layers of fabric wrapped around her body and collarbone from her white neck piece.  
Rey’s makeup made her look like a doll. Red lips and long eyelashes to tease him. The kind of woman Kylo imagined marrying as a boy. 

Kylo liked the old Rey but this Rey looked like a goddess. Like a statue carved out of stone. He wanted to preserve her, take her to his lair, get down on his knees and admire her like the humble servant he was. But that moment needed privacy-not now. 

Rey was flabbergasted by this whole scenario. Couldn’t believe the fate of the galaxy lead her to this moment. 

Kylo got to the end of the aisle, and stopped right in front of Rey. Her chest fluttered below him. Kylo took notice, and watched her breasts travel up and down. 

Kylo’s thoughts turned dirty once again. He imagined one day cupping those perfect breasts. First with his gloved hands, to tease her. Then his bare hands once she was begging for Ben Solo. Rey could have both sides if she wanted. All Kylo had to do was pull down the thin fabric of her dress. Exposing them. But he would be civilized, for tonight. 

Rey looked into Kylo’s eyes, but he was suddenly distracted by something. Rey looked down at her chest. The jewel of the ring flickered in the candle light, the light catching his attention. The ring sat in the perfect line of Rey’s breasts highlighting her cleavage.  
Kylo instantly recognized the piece. 

“I remember this.” his brow furrowed. To Rey’s astonishment a smirk formed on his lips. He looked positively handsome. 

Kylo’s hand came up from under his cape. His hand level with her breasts. Rey’s breath caught in her throat. His finger’s hovering over her chest. Rey stood paralyzed and just watched him. 

Kylo took one finger, pointed it towards the chain, centimeters away from her cleavage. Rey’s chest quivered. 

Kylo’s gloved finger touched Rey’s skin.  
Without thinking Rey leaned into him bringing her breasts up closer to his hand.  
Finn and Poe mouth’s open in shock at what they were witnessing.

Kylo’s leather cladded finger lifted the metal loops of Rey’s necklace, the coolness of the chain leaving her skin.

“Did… did she leave this to you?” The ring dangled in the air between them.  
“Yes.” Rey nodded. Her eyes soft like a doe’s.  
Finn and Poe looked at one another in disbelief. How were they were having a tender moment? 

Rey got a good look at Kylo’s face so close to hers. His nose a little too big, his eyes too deep set, his jawline too sharp. But Rey was fascinated by Kylo’s unique handsomeness. Her pink blush going down her neck to her chest. Kylo admiring her pink flesh and the jewel. 

“It looks beautiful on you.” Kylo’s eyes left the ring to move back and forth on Rey’s face, looking at her eyes. Rey and Kylo looked into each other’s souls-not needing any words.  
“I’m happy she left it to you.” The tide in Kylo’s eyes turned calm. The storm temporarily gone.  
Rey’s lips parted and on instinct she got up on her tip toes, leaning closer to Kylo lips. 

“That’s enough!” Finn interrupted. Rey blinking fell back into reality.  
“The ceremony needs to start.” Poe said, ‘Pay your respects and get out of here.” 

Kylo’s face grew angry, his lips pursed. He turned his large body towards Finn and Poe, his wide chest to intimidate them, ready to fight. Poe and Finn leaned back in intimidation. 

“Ben. Please don’t.” Rey put a hand on his chest to stop him.  
Kylo looked back at Rey, his face tender again and obeyed her wishes. Kylo relaxed and dropped the jewel between them. Replacing it on Rey’s neck. Rey caught her breath a bit as his gloved hand disappeared back beneath his cape. 

Kylo turned towards his mother’s coffin, walking to it. 

“What was that?’ ‘How could you?” Finn and Poe mouthed silently at Rey.  
Rey dropped her gaze, feeling ashamed- ugh, how could she let that happen in front of Finn and Poe?! She was drowning on the inside. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia rested on a bed of roses. Her eyes closed, hands placed on top of her chest. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. But Kylo knew she wasn’t sleeping. Leia would never wake again, not in this world. 

Kylo with pouty lips removed one of his gloves, his bare hand timidly reached out to touch her cheek. He wish she would react, open her eyes, and look at him one last time. But she never would. Leia was as cold as ice, still as stone. 

Kylo kneeled and moved from her cheek to her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. His hand was so much larger than hers now. He remembered as a boy, Leia cupped his tiny fingers in both her palms. Kissing them.  
Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Memories flashed through his head. Of holding Leia’s hand as a kid, walking down the beach, collecting seashells. A few moments when his mother took breaks from commanding all the good in the world. Kylo’s eyes filled with tears. He wanted to break out into sobs but held himself back, swallowing his emotions. The whole resistance was at his back. He had no moment to show weakness. 

“I love you mom.” Was all he said. 

Rey’s heart broke. She wanted to reach out, place a hand on his shoulder. But Poe and Finn’s eyes bore into her back. They had no moment of privacy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were many speakers at the funeral that gave beautiful heart felt good byes to Leia. Many tributes and stories. But Rey was distracted.  
Kylo didn’t stay for the speeches. Where did he go? How was he feeling? Rey thought. 

Then she heard him, a voice, *meet me.... he whispered in her ear through the bond.  
*meet me in the cathedral room, west wing. 

-Should she go? What would Poe, Finn, and Rose think? They were already very suspicious of her. 

After the ceremony all guests were told to go to the dining hall for some refreshments. 

As all stood up Rey decided to quietly exit out the side door. She did not want to lie or explain herself to Finn or Poe, so she carefully snuck out the back hall. Finn, with eagle eye vision noticed Rey, of course. He shook his head disapprovingly. He did not know exactly where Rey was going-but he had a clue….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey took a deep breath. She stood before the cathedral room, in the west wing. She hesitated before entering the room still unsure if this was the right decision. She told no one where she was, if things went horribly wrong no one would be there to help her. Still in her gut, it felt like the right decision. 

The heavy wooden doors opened, like they knew she was there. Rey stepped inside.  
The room filled with starlight. Large stained glass windows surrounded the perimeter. Colorful pictures of Naboo folk tales depicted on them. 

Kylo sat atop a make-shift throne room chair at the other end of the hall. Confident and smug. A red carpet lined the path to him. Rey looked down at the carpet, put her tip toes to it. Should she go down?

“Please come in.” Kylo spoke, Rey’s eyes flew up.  
Kylo was surrounded on either side of the throne by Stormtroopers. Not the everyday white storm troopers, but the red guards, the ones specifically trained to protect the reigning emperor. Rey wanted to roll her eyes.  
Seeing him sit on the throne filled Rey with anger. The gentle Ben Solo was gone and the arrogant Kylo Ren remained. 

Kylo sat atop his chair, looking down at Rey, blank expression on his face as she made her way through the large wooden doors down the carpet hesitatingly towards him. 

The guards, seeing Rey as an enemy, took an offensive battle position the closer she got. Weapons up, blasters at the ready. Rey almost reached for her light saber.

Kylo sensed her defensiveness, didn’t want to scare her off so he raised his hand.

“Leave us.” Is all Kylo had to say, and snapped his fingers. Kylo looked down at Rey, they both watched each other as guards on either side of Kylo’s head single filed out of the room. Just leaving the two of them there, alone. Just as Kylo wanted. The room grew silent, the clanking of the guard’s armor disappeared. Rey’s stomach flip flopped. A mix of anticipation and adrenaline.

“So the red guards only listen to you now?” Rey broke the silence.

{Kylo got up, started walking away from his chair towards her.} He did not answer. 

“Is this what you always wanted?” Rey’s arms came up gesturing to the room, “To be the Supreme Leader?” Rey eyes’ in a harsh scowl. Still nothing from Kylo-drawing closer. Rey wanted a reaction. But Kylo seemed unfazed by her insults.

“The guards could have listened to you...this all could of been yours. If you accepted my hand.” The comment through Rey off, she blinked rapidly.

“I do not want this.”  
“Ah, you don’t?” Kylo lowered his brow. Looked at Rey like a hungry wolf.  
Rey stopped in her tracks, she did not want to be his prey. 

“Should I call you the Supreme Leader from now on?” Rey asked sarcastically. 

“I like anything you call me.” The confession too honest. He almost wanted the words Ben Solo to leave her lips.  
Rey shocked did not respond right away, unsure how to answer. 

“Last time you entered a Supreme Leaders’ throne room, you came as a prisoner in handcuffs. Now a willing participant….” He lifted his chin, “What will the resistance think?”

Rey’s cheeks grew hot. “They…they don’t know I’m here.” Now her confession too honest. 

Kylo’s eyebrows raised. Shit. She should not have said that. 

They met halfway in the middle of the room. Kylo so much taller than Rey, even wearing heals. 

Rey was eye level with his chest and decided to look down at the ground instead of up at him. Not wanting to meet his eyes. Scared if she did....how she might feel, so she kept her head bowed low. 

Kylo noticed she was not looking at him. Kylo sensed her trepidation and tried a different tactic to get her lovely eyes to look up. So he took his hand, Rey watched as he reached out for her gown. She inhaled but did not stop him. Kylo’s gloved fingers touched and played with the sheer top layer of Rey’s dress.

“Lovely...” is all he said after a pause. “But I would prefer it in black.”

Slight humor in his voice

“An outfit fit for an Empress.” He continued, “Just how I envisioned you.”

“Kylo. Please stop it.” Rey shook her head felt ashamed, ashamed she was allowing this to continue. What was she doing? All the resistance was out there and she was standing here, letting the enemy sweet talk her.

Rey went to slap his hand away but Kylo with quick reflexes grabbed it.

“Owe, Kylo, let go of me.”

He turned her wrist up in his strong grip.

“Is this what it takes Rey? For you to say yes?” His grip tighter. “I don’t want to force you.”

“Please. Let go.” fear building inside Rey as they tug of wared with her hand. 

Kylo was becoming angry at her disobedience. He was the Supreme Leader, and she would not even give him the decency to look at him. 

“Look at me!” He gave a stern command.

Rey gulped but stayed firm. She kept her head bowed low. Body shaking from adrenaline pumping through her veins.

…How dare she? 

“You still disobey me?!” He took his other hand. A gloved finger came below her chin forcing her head up.

His one finger seemed stronger than her whole body. With her head up she had nowhere to look but right at him.

However, Rey didn’t see a man in anger or in hate, but a man in awe, one with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Stop Rey and listen to me.” His face so intense it pierced through Rey’s soul. She couldn’t handle it and closed her eyes tight imagining she was somewhere else. But the feel of him was too strong. 

“I know Rey.” He taunted.

“Know what.” She spat.

It was too late, her emotions… Rey’s eyes started watering. 

“I know your visions Rey.”

“What visions?” She answered too quickly, tried playing dumb but they both knew. Her mind could not hide from him.

“You wanted to take the throne, to take my hand. I saw it.”

Rey’s shoulders shaking, it was all too much for her. 

Kylo held her there and patiently watched her emotions unfold. He watched the tears fall down her cheek. Almost in awe of the beautiful creature standing before him. 

Kylo took a gloved thumb and gently rubbed her skin, whipping a few tears away. Rey opened her eyes slowly. Finding comfort in his tender touch. Kylo’s expression was kind and caring. 

White makeup smeared onto his leather thumb revealing Rey’s delicate flesh.

Rey’s body trembled under him.

Rey made a motion to pry her head away, but Kylo wouldn’t let her go. The tension amplifying, the vibe becoming much more vulnerable in his grip. Rey closed her eyes again. 

“Say it.” He said.  
“You want it. You wanted me.”

After moments and a few wet hiccups from tears “Yes.” Rey said. 

“Yes what?” She squished her eyes tighter, he really was going to make her say it. 

“I…I do…did want you.” Rey finally let it out. 

A feeling of resolution swept through Kylo. He let her go-panting before her. Rey opened her eyes to look at an elated man standing before her. 

The girl Kylo had become obsessed with admitted she wanted him. Out loud!

Just as Kylo was about to step closer to her, put his large hands around her waist, lift her up…kiss her. 

The doors to the room burst opened.

“What the hell is going on in here!?” Finn yelled. Blaster up at the ready.

Rey stepped back away from Kylo.

“Rey ....Rey did he hurt you?” Rose rushed to Rey’s side grabbing her arm. “You’re crying!”

Poe and Finn looked like two angry police dogs ready to attack, practically snarling at Kylo.

Kylo raised his one hand and with a snap of two fingers the red guards rushed in the room. Surrounding them in an instant. What was once a four on one game, quickly became the heroes out numbered.

Rey clumsy whipped the tears away from her cheek –embarrassed. Mascara running down. 

Kylo looked over at Rey sympathetically.

Poe and Finn took notice and gave one another a weird “huh?” type of look.

“Stop that.” Finn said. “Don’t look at her like that.”

Kylo filled with rage opened up his red light saber from his cape. The thing buzzed and pulsated in the air.  
Poe and Finn about to open fire. 

“Wait! Stop it! Stop it boys.” Rose got in the middle of the three and put her arms up. “It’s still the night of the funeral. Leia’s funeral. She would not have wanted this.”  
Dead air in the room.  
Kylo loosened his stance and retracted his saber.

With a sigh. “Fine.” Poe said. “But do us all a favor and get the hell out of here! And most of all, stay the hell away from Rey.”  
Kylo looked at Rey.  
She put her face in her hands. Absolutely mortified. 

“Get out of here!” Finn yelled again.  
Kylo reluctantly left with his guards, deciding it was not worth the fight. 

“Rey how could you?”  
“Why did you not tell us where you were?”  
All three looked at her inquisitively. She could not take it. Didn’t know what to explain it. They would not understand. 

“I need… I need time to be alone!” Rey rushed out of the room, wiping away tears.  
“Rey, wait!” Rose called out to her. “Why do you guys always have to be such assholes?” Rose followed Rey. Leaving Poe and Finn confused as anything.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo walked out of the room with his guards to his chambers. Cape flapped in the air from his long strides. Kylo clenched his fists. Cursing Finn and Poe for making him leave Rey. She was almost there, she almost turned. Kylo looked down at his leather glove and noticed a line of white makeup from her cheek.

He pouted his lips and clenched his fist tighter, breaking down the line of crème foundation in his hand. She would be his. He was determined. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Rey were back in Padme’s suite. Trying to calm down from the day. Rey sat in the vanity chair, looking at the mirror. All make up washed off, her hair down and lose. 

Rose stood behind her, brushing Rey’s hair while humming a worker’s tune.

A large elephant was standing in the room and Rose finally asked the question, “So what happened in there tonight… with Kylo?”  
Rey didn’t want to face it, didn’t want to answer. But Rose was her friend and she deserved answers. 

Tears started in Rey’s eyes again. She felt stupid, why when it came to Kylo was she so emotional? Either he made her cry or scream, sometimes both. Rey barley cried her whole life on Jakku. Now, ever since becoming a Jedi she was a mush of emotions, it didn’t seem right. 

Rey had to find a way for Rose to understand. 

“Rose, you know about the Force right?”

“Sure it’s a Jedi mind power….thing.”

“Ok well, Kylo and I…we share a bond…through the force….”

Rose gasped. Hand over her mouth.

Her eyes wide “Is...Is that normal? For a Jedi I mean?”

Rey shook her head, “I mean, I think all Jedi can influence minds to some degree... but this. This is different. I can feel him, really feel him. Sense his thoughts, see his emotions and memories, even visions of the future. It’s like his insights are my own.“ Rey watched the bright burning flames of the candles on the table as she spoke.

Rose looked taken a back needed time to process. “…So, so you were talking to him?”

Rey shook her head. “It’s not like that Rose. Sometimes it just happens. Not even by choice. …I don’t know how it works, exactly.” 

Rose sighed. “Out of all the people in the galaxy. You had to have a bond with the most dangerous one…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who read! I might write a second (ending) chapter if this one does well. I have some ideas. Would love feedback, this is my first story on here!


End file.
